Family Fights
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Some short stories involving family fights with Megatron, Shockwave and Ayreon. Profanity, adult themes.


Family Fights.

**Please note that these are NOT an official part of my main series. These are just some little drabbles and ideas I've gotten. The characters will involve Megatron, Shockwave, and their son Ayreon [not an official name, just an idea for now]. Each short story will be separated by '*****'.**

-Sabs- 

Standing with his arms crossed, Megatron groaned mentally as he was surrounded by other 'bots, Shockwave insisting on getting to know the other parents. He, on the other hand, couldn't give a flying fuck. He didn't want, or need, friends. He had his small trust group, and half the time he didn't even want _their_ company. So this was torture—hearing all the femmes giggling. Primus, how he wished he could just smoke a cigarette and get the fuck out of here.  
Hearing Shockwave give a chuckle, his optics halved in impatience. Fucking hell, now the mech was laughing! Primus, he would _never_ get out of here! Why couldn't something be waiting for him at home? Or something else happen that could draw their attention away from sitting here and talking about jack shit.

"Your partner doesn't seem to be the slightest bit interested in what is happening here," said one of the femmes, Shockwave looking to the mech who seemed to be in his own world. Ayreon was playing just a few astro-metres away. He was still young.  
"That's Megatron," he said, giving a bit of a shrug. "Believe me, he can be a real aft sometimes, but when it comes to knowing what is important, he is a wonderful father," he said, his antennae flicking back as the femmes seemed to get a bit flustered.  
He was used to femmes liking the strong, brooding types. He didn't mind. He knew Megatron's history, and he knew he would never see anything interesting in a femme again, besides seeing them as objects.

One of the femmes gave a snicker. "He clearly doesn't care we're talking about him, either," she pointed out.

Hearing the group of femmes, and Shockwave, laugh, Megatron's attention fell to them, paranoia getting the better of him. It always happened, although this time, he knew they were talking about him, unlike his paranoia on the street and just hearing someone else snicker as he walked by.  
"I _can_ hear you, as much as I don't want to," he pointed out, raising an optic ridge as they seemed to be quite offended. "Oh, so you can all express how much I'm not paying attention, when in fact, I can hear every agonising word from your lips, but as soon as I tell the truth to your face, sheer honesty, you can't handle it?" he asked, giving a smug look.

"Megatron," eyed Shockwave, his antennae going back.

"No, forget it. I'm not here to enjoy this group of morons. I'm here to look after my son. I don't need this shit," stated the silver mech, his optics turning to Ayreon as another kid pushed him. Instantly, he growled, his optics narrowing.  
"Hey!" he called out, marching his way over to the two sparklings, the both of them freezing. "Touch my son again and I'll make sure your pathetic parents teach you a lesson!" he sneered, picking up the small youngling. "Come on, we're going home."  
However, he wasn't expecting the kid on the floor to cry, making him give a groan. Goddamnit, this is why he hated the little shits. Or, at least every other kid in the word.

"Hey, did you just make my kid cry?" said a mech, walking over the playground with a frown on his face.

As Shockwave came to his side, Megatron handed Ayreon to him, folding his arms. "Your little juvenile delinquent pushed my son. So yes, I yelled at him, considering you obviously can't teach your child a lesson in manners."

"Who the hell are you to give _me_ parental lessons!?" yelled the other mech, handing his own child to his partner, the femme taking him and nursing him to stop his crying.

"I'm the mech that you damn well don't want to get in a fight with, okay? So get out of my sight before I show your kid what a beating looks like," Megatron sneered, Shockwave trying to calm him down. Of course, he was talking about beating the mech, not the sparkling.

"Why don't you listen to your mate," said the other mech. "At least he looks like he's got a bit more sense in his head than you do. Yelling at someone else's kid? What in the world is wrong with you!?"

"Me?" asked Megatron, giving a laugh. "It's 'bots like you that make me want to see Cybertron burn in ashes!" he spat. "You think you are so high class, but really, you're just like everyone else here. You're no higher than me, or Shockwave, or even one of these femmes here. You're just another pathetic brick in society. And there's nothing more that pisses me off than some snooty parent who thinks their child deserves better than anyone else's!"

"He's just a kid!" yelled the other mech. "Sparklings will be sparklings! Come on. What do you want for him to do? Apologise? He doesn't even know what he did was wrong."

Shockwave held the sparkling in his arms tight, other parents having formed around the two heated mechs. Primus, he knew he shouldn't have brought Megatron out. But it wasn't his fault, Ayreon had clearly been pushed by someone else's child, and Megatron wasn't one to let something like that go. He cringed every time he saw a child being mistreated, and that's probably what made him such a good father in the end.

"He's very hot-tempered," said one of the femmes, the one beside her nodding. "Should we go and get someone to break this up, before all the sparklings here start crying?"

"Well doesn't that make you an intelligent parent?" snorted Megatron. "Can't even tell your kid right from wrong. No, I don't want your child to apologise. He's clearly not educated enough, as you said so yourself. Instead, I want _you_ to apologise and start teaching your sparkling some manners before someone else's child kicks him in the aft for being such a spoiled rotten, little shit."

There were a few gasps around as the others heard Megatron swear in front of so many children. And gritting his teeth, the other mech gave a growl. "You bastard!" he yelled. "Who do you honestly think you are? Your child is going to be nothing if you're his parent! Such a hot-headed mech? I honestly feel sorry for him."

"That's enough!" ordered Shockwave, sensing the sparklings around getting uneasy at knowing there was something wrong going on. "Keep your child away from Ayreon, and Megatron, I want a word with you in private."

"You're just going to let this mech get away with insulting this family?" asked Megatron, disbelief in his voice. "You know, it's always the sparklings like yours who end up in the streets, doing jack shit jobs and whoring themselves around. Just remember, stellar-cycles from now, I'm going to be the one laughing as I watch your kid dead on the news from some sick drug overdose."

"Oh, and you can talk? Look at you two," pointed out the other mech. "You think your kid's being brought up in a normal environment. There's nothing natural about a youngling being brought up with two mech parents," he snorted, though being knocked to the ground as the silver mech hit him solidly across the face, oil dripping from his nose and lip.

As cries were heard, Megatron sneered, walking over to the fallen 'bot. "If any of you have a problem with how I raise my sparkling with my _mech_ mate, I'd hold your fucking tongue before the same happens to you. Understood!?"  
Hiding their sparkling's optics, most of the parent's nodded, making Megatron give one more look to the fallen mech. "Pathetic swine," he spat, turning around and grabbing Ayreon from Shockwave's arms. "Come, we're going home. No use in staying around idiocy like this, is there?" he asked, his voice going soft as he gave a soft kiss to the sparkling, Ayreon babbling in his arms and grabbing his nose.

A little awkwardly, Shockwave stepped away, apologising to anyone he could before catching up with Megatron.

"Don't even bother," said Megatron. "I know I shouldn't have, bu-,"

Stopping Megatron, Shockwave grabbed his shoulder. "You stood up for your family, Megatron," he said in his soft, English accent. "Though you could have handled it better, I enjoyed watching you put that mech back in his place."

A little surprised, Megatron gave a light smile. "Let's go home," he said, walking past the group of femmes Shockwave had been talking to before. Most of them were highly flustered, and he rolled his optics, heading towards the car.

*****  
Sitting outside the Director's office, Ayreon folded his arms, giving a frown as he knew he was in trouble. He didn't start it, though! It was the other kid. Still, he just knew his father was going to be pissed off, and his mother was going to be disappointed in him. Still, he'd rather deal with his mum than his dad. In a situation like this, he doubted his father would just let him go with a small punishment like his mother would.  
Already having spoken to the Director, he knew he wasn't in too much trouble. He merely had the rest of the day off from suspension, due to needing to 'calm down'. Plus, he knew his father had some kind of history with the Director here. He didn't know what, though… He'd tried asking, but Megatron merely said he'd understand later on, and the Director said it was out of his place to say so.

With his lanyard in his hand, Megatron jingled the keys as he walked into the hallway, catching Ayreon's attention as he approached him. "You have some explaining to do," he said, eyeing the young mech, his son seeming to shrink into his shoulders.  
Knocking on the door, the older mech opened it, allowing him to step inside. How so many memories went through his head. The academy itself had gone through many changed, due to war and relocation. But all in all, his old Director was still a nice mech. It was strange seeing him again, though. He doubted he would ever get used to it.  
"Director, what seems to be the problem?" said Megatron, taking a seat as he was offered one. Yep, the memories were really beginning to hit him now. He had only spoken to the mech once before, and that was because he and Shockwave had to sign their sparkling in. Luckily, he knew the academy was much better than it used to be. Otherwise he wouldn't have put Ayreon in here. But it was the closest one. Kaon was still dangerous, but he wasn't about to baby his son.

Clearing his throat, the Director gave a nod as he saw the grown mech before him. It was hard getting used to no war, especially seeing Megatron act so civil. He had been such a wild child. Through the time when he was just a sparkling, to the time he had been locked up. He didn't want to ask too much of the mech's past, he knew the war, and he would leave it at that.  
"First, how have you been?" he asked, his voice certainly much deeper through his older age. He hadn't quite gotten a chance to talk to the mech. But it brought back a bunch of memories about how Megatron had suffered and Gammaray having counselled him. He only hoped Megatron wouldn't make the same mistakes his own parents had.

"Besides my fucked up past?" asked Megatron, lifting an optic ridge. "I have a family now. I know my mistakes. You were one of the few 'bots in this town who knew something was up. For that, I am more than appreciative, and I know my son is in good hands. However, this isn't about me, and it's no time to re-open old wounds. What did he do?"  
To be honest, Megatron wasn't quite ready to spill the beans on everything. He liked the mech, and he would continue doing so if he stayed with his old ways and looked out for the sparklings here. He didn't just put Ayreon in this school because it was close, he knew it had become better after the war, and he trusted the mech who was in charge. Even if he had assigned Gammaray to treat him. The Director had no idea to what the mech was truly like. It had been stellar-cycles before the mech had shown his true colours.

"It wasn't anything major," said the older mech, putting his hands together. "Apparently one of the other younglings said something to him, and so he stuck up for himself. He didn't throw the first punch, but he did throw the last—meaning his actions got him into trouble."

"Yes, yes, I understand how all of that bullshit works," said the silver mech, leaning back in his seat. "What's the damage?"

Nodding and getting to the point, the Director gave Megatron a data-pad to sign, saying he had accepted the terms of punishment. "Just the rest of the day off, to cool down, per se."

"I don't remember you ever giving _me_ a day off," said Megatron, frowning as he hung his lanyard around his neck.

The Director chuckled lightly, liking that Megatron had developed at least some kind of sense of humour after all the shit he had been through. "Well, times have changed, for the better, I hope," he said, giving a light smile. "I'd like to catch up with you some time, if that's not too much to ask?"

Standing, Megatron signed the data-pad, sliding it back over the desk. "Don't know if my son would like his father and his principal 'hanging out'," he said, moving his fingers in inverted commas. "But, I'd like to catch up, when work isn't on my aft," he stated, giving a slanted grin. "I've got a boy to look after, we'll arrange something later."

Nodding, the Director allowed the mech to leave. But before he could leave the room, he called his name back. "I'm sorry for what happened," he said, his voice sincere.

Looking back to the older mech, Megatron swallowed hard, giving a nod before closing the door and looking to his son, who seemed to shrink back into his shoulders once more. "You got the last punch in, I'm a happy father."

Surprised, Ayreon's golden optics widened. "Y-you're not mad?" he asked, standing as Megatron began to walk off.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong," he said, looking down as his son caught up with him. "The Director cut to the chase. I don't need to know all the details. Plus, Shockwave's working late tonight, so it can just be our little secret," he said, giving the mech a wink.

Ayreon was taken aback, from pure shock that his father would simply be okay with this. "But I hit someone, and I got suspended for the rest of the day."

"Oh, please, the little bastard probably deserved it," said Megatron, opening the door and allowing the smaller mech out. "Do you think I wasn't in your position when I was a kid?" he asked, giving a snort. "I was with that mech almost every day of the cyber-week. I got in many fights before, and most of those weren't ones I started. I wasn't a very popular kid. But, that's beside the point. You stuck up for yourself, like you should do. Don't let some fuckaroo get you down. The stronger you are, the better. Doesn't mean you should hit others over it, but being someone else's punching bag isn't the way this family runs. We stick together, and we stay strong. Understood?"

Looking up to his father's optics, Ayreon nodded. "Yes, Sir," he said, giving a polite nod.

"Good," said Megatron, patting his shoulder and nudging him towards the car door. "Remember, not a word to your mother about this, or the both of us will be hearing about this for the rest of our lives…"

Ayreon gave a light laugh, sitting in the passenger seat before his father headed them back home.

*****  
"When were you going to tell me about this!?" yelled Megatron to his mate, holding up the data-pad that had Ayreon's signature on it to go into a fighting ring. He would _never_ allow his son to go and get into something like that. He didn't even know _why_ his son would _want_ to do something like this!

"I wanted to talk to him," said Shockwave, his antennae falling back as he knew he should have told Megatron when he first found out. "I didn't want you stressing about things that could be fixed. And Ayreon is still young, he simply wishes to please us, prove to us that he's a strong mech."

"And what? You were just going to _allow_ him to do so!? Be the good fucking parent that you are and make me out to be the bad guy by saying no all the time!? Primus, Shockwave, you _know_ what happens in those things! I don't _ever_ want that blood on his hands!"

Watching as Megatron smashed the pad, so his son's signature would no longer be accepted, Shockwave cringed at the noise. "Do you think _I wanted_ him to do this!? I said I didn't. And I was hoping to talk him out of it before you found out. I'm not trying to keep secrets from you, Megatron, believe me when I say that! But I didn't want to get into this, either!" he said, his palms up as he signified the fight they were having.

Megatron shook his head, disappointed in the both of them. He understood that Shockwave wanted to talk to their son, but this was serious! He needed to know! The slightest thing wrong with their child, and he was on his back about it, wanting answers. He was just looking out for him, though. He didn't want him making the same horrible mistakes he had when he was so young. Primus only knew what the mech did when he was home alone.  
"If you had have told me right away, we wouldn't be in this situation right now," he said, shooting a hardened look to his mate. "You could have come out with it, and I could have spoken to him about it. Instead, he's locked himself in his room, hating the both of us."

"I promised him," said Shockwave, giving a sigh. "Your son is not you, Megatron. You need to stop being so worried. How long has it been now? How long has it been since you've been able to sleep right? You can't, because every second of the day you are worrying about things that don't _need_ to be worried about!" said the violet mech, trying his hardest to be compassionate about the situation.  
"You need to know that you and Ayreon are, yes, father and son, but no, not the same mech. He shares just as much oil of yours as he does mine. But that doesn't make him some kind of sick monster. We've brought him up right. He knows right from wrong!"

"You think _this_ is right from wrong!?" asked Megatron his hand towards the broken data-pad on the table. "This could be a sign! A warning sign!"

"Stop it!" bellowed Shockwave, slapping the mech across the face. "Ayreon is _not_ you!" he yelled harshly, grabbing the taller mech by the shoulders as he recovered quickly from the slap. "How many times do I have to say this for you to get it through your paranoid processor!?"

Hearing his parents argue, Ayreon growled, being sick of it. They were a family. They shouldn't be doing this! And running out of his room, he saw the both of them, his father against the wall while his mother was holding him there by the shoulders.  
"Would you two just stop it!" he yelled, his voice hard. "I've had enough! This is my problem, not yours! Stop fighting over me!" he bellowed before running back into his room and slamming the door closed.

With his spark racing, Megatron looked down to the shorter mech, his optics hard as he heard the slamming of the door once more. He nudged his mate's hands off him, pushing past the mech. "I can't help that I'm afraid…" he said, leaning his palms onto the table. "I just… pray that he isn't making the same errors. And then this?" he said, nudging his head towards the shattered pad. "This scares the hell out of me."

"Megatron," said the violet mech, placing his hand to the older mech's shoulder. "Our son will not make those mistakes. He's a smart mech, and you were too when you were his age. You just couldn't control what happened. You're a wonderful father to him, and he knows that."

Lowering his shoulders, Megatron ran a hand down his face, the slap hardly stopping him. He'd had his fair share of those before. "He's a teenager. He doesn't understand why we are stopping him from doing this. All he thinks is that we hate him, and he hates us for not letting him."

Giving a soft chuckle, Shockwave ran his hand down the back of Megatron's helm before turning him around, running his hand gently down his face. "He will come around. Just give him time. He's stubborn, but he knows what is right and what is wrong. Believe me when I say that."

Lowering his optics, Megatron nodded, knowing he was panicky over his son getting the same intentions and desires from when he was just a teenager. "Alright," he said, giving a deep breath. "I suppose I best talk to him about this."

Shaking his head, Shockwave nudged the mech down to sit. "Did you want to talk to your parents when you were a teenager getting into trouble?"

Seeing Shockwave's point, Megatron nodded. "I suppose not," he said, giving a frown. "We'll just wait until he is ready, then."

"Exactly," said Shockwave, leaning down and apologising for hitting his mate. Before they knew it, Ayreon would be coming out of his room for dinner or something. He couldn't lock himself in there all night.

**Author's Comment:**

_Some more Megatron, Shockwave and Ayreon drabbles. This one focussed more on family fights. We all fight with our families. Some worse than others. And here you see a little more insight to how this family works. _

_If you guys want to read more on these three, feel free to drop some ideas in the comments [but don't just force them in my face, I'd like at least a respectful comment before shoving something in my face...] and I'll look into them. :)_

_Thanks to Deadly for helping me with the last drabble. _

_Ayreon belongs to me._

_All characters are G1/IDW based._


End file.
